


Stay forever, with me.

by Yamiga



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things for Tatara were supposed to go simple and as planned; Find what Houji cares for the most and kill it. That happened to be Seidou Takizawa, and killing him should be easy. However, when Tatara unintentionally starts to fall for this outspoken brunette, things get a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay forever, with me.

_So he's your man._ Tatara's words had drilled themselves into Seidou's head. At the time, while shooting at him and covering Houji, he was caught too deep into the moment to understand what those words really meant, and the impact they held. 

 

Now, it seemed, as he lay just on the surface of his sheets, staring at the ceiling and unable to sleep, that things started to make sense. And that sense began to send tremors down his spine.

 

He didn't know the magnitude of the rift that Tatara and Houji had in the past, nor was he entirely sure who Fei and Yan were. But in the stillness and peak of the night, he could make some stray speculations. Seeing the way Tatara reacted to the Quinque's, and then observing how he and Houji confronted each other implied that there was most certainly a bloody past between them, and the very Kagune's that Houji and Seidou held were probably the remnants of Yan and Fei. Tatara's comrades probably.

 

Seidou, after a few years, supposed that he wasn't the one to believe that ghouls had feelings or felt a form of companion ship. However, the way Tatara spoke, the way his eyes darkened not out of anger, but sadness, was almost heart wrenching. Seidou, in the depths of his heart, actually felt bad for him.

 

But that very pity, brought him back to the fear he presently faced.

 

_So he's your man._ As in, he is your comrade just as Fei and Yan were mine. 

 

Seidou could only imagine what that meant.

 

_Is he going to come after me?_ Half awake, and caught within the boundaries of sleep, Siedou couldn’t quite express his fear at the time. But, it would be a lie to say he wasn't afraid. Worrying about getting eaten by a ghoul was one thing, but being targeted by one...well that was another thing.

 

Seidou had figured that Houji caught on to him, as he tried to talk to him about it. But at that time, distraught and letting Tatara's words settle in, Seidou had escaped the CCG right after the area was cleared.  _What am I going to do?_ He thought to himself as he finally rolled underneath the covers. 

So much was going through his mind, but sleep prevailed. He would have to face these problems in the morning. 

 

So without much care, he drifted....and drifted, completely unaware of the tall, cloaked being that loomed right outside of his bedroom window.

 

White hair and red eyes were seen glowing in the moon light, complimenting his pale skin. His most notable feature however, had to be the red, iron mask that concealed the lower region of his face.

In all his malevolent glory, Tatara stood there, in front of the window and gazed at his unsuspecting prey. He could simply count every strand of hair on his head, each pure and silky, just waiting to be soaked in blood. Envisioning Houji's devastated face when he saw his little Seidou decapitated was enough to make Tatara's insides churn with anticipation. However, he couldn't do things too soon.

 

As he marveled over Seidou's innocent, helpless body, he had to restrain himself from breaking into the house. While Tatara's thirst for revenge was growing, he couldn't let this precious opportunity slip by. 

 

He needed to play his cards right...

He needed to completely ruin Houji...

 

He needed to toy with Seidou, he needed to get him to trust him. And when the time came, when Seidou least expected it, then Tatara would take the gullible ghoul investigator's life.

 

With this thought in mind, he smiled underneath his mask. Watching Seidou there, oblivious, was a treat. 

 

He only needed to stay focused, and things would go according to his plan.

 

In the next following months, Seidou would be gone, and Houji would be ruined.

 

Tatara would make sure of that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please start selling this ship!


End file.
